Instincts
by UrDemigodishness
Summary: Kristin Evans is the Alpha of her gang, the Pack. But when a heist gone wrong launches her into the hands of the FBI, she becomes their secret weapon. "Trust me, I got better things to do than to be crawling towards the FBI, praying that they catch me. I just had to do this. It was the way to get noticed. Flagged. Caught." She's more than she ever thought. Rated T JIC/Crime(s).


**A/N: okay, so when I wrote this, there was literally only one story in this whole category, and it honestly doesn't even qualify. Please give it a chance.**

* * *

It all started with a heist gone wrong. It was supposed to be simple. It was supposed to be easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy. and it ended with me in the custody of the FBI.

Trust me, I got better things to do than to be crawling towards the FBI, praying that they catch me. No. I just had to do this. Even though I could be cleaning up our house, making it look normal. I could be planning. I could be entertaining Finn and his unhealthy obsession with puns. Or I could be unplanning this mistake. Calling it off. But of course, I didn't. This was the way to make big bucks.

It also was the way to get noticed. Flagged. Caught.

Liz told me the chances were high. I told her I know, it was a risk I was willing to take. It shouldn't have been. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

* * *

"You really want to do this?" asked Finn.

"Willing to try." I told him.

"Why, Kris? Liz _told_ us. Okay? She _told_ us. It may not work. Think about it rationally-"

I snorted. "You, thinking rationally? Thanks. I really did need a pick-me-up."

"You're welcome." he responded, his usual verve crept ever so slightly back into his voice and then went to hide in the shadows again. "Really, Kris, why?" his voice became softer. It softened ever-so-slightly. That's how things are with Finn. He can do spontaneous things. He has no problem with them. But when he's being serious, usually only with me, he is cautious.

Of course he would be though. Being my best friend doesn't make him exempt form the punishment of not eating ice cream for breakfast for a week.

Nobody really elected a leader, I kind of just slipped into that role, and even then, I usually let things be majority. Of course, in this case, majority was useless. Completely. I was not letting go. And that wasn't a good decision on my part.

I wish Liz had thought of thinking of the problems that could happen with me at the helm. I bet you 93.5% of the time, I would be getting us into trouble. The other 6.5%, I wouldn't be here. I'm usually on the front lines, but I don't do a whole lot, not for the whole idea of things. I just cause a distraction and the other two do the job.

I'm usually good at this kind of thing. With my dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes (which are usually green), I'm guess I'm not bad-looking, but I'm nothing next to Finn. With his soft brown hair and bright but deep midnight blue eyes (the ones I found myself trying to avoid at this moment), girls are tripping over their heels for him. But he never accepts.

Part of it is the Pack rules. We can't get involved in any type of relationship outside of the Pack. Except for my older brother, Liam, nobody really got involved with us. We do go to school, because our faces aren't easy to forget (which is crud in the business). But what we were at school was royalty. The cheerleader, two jocks, and their hipster _pet_ (who's actually really respected), who didn't let many of the other cheerleaders or jocks in, even the ones with the most swag. Our crowds was exclusive, and that made everyone want to be in it. It's obvious the few who were are hand-picked.

And though many thought that they were _in_ , that they were _it_ , the Pack knew where their loyalties lied. And nobody ever picked on us. Because I was a cheerleader, the best one at that (Cheer Captain-if you can't keep a low profile, keep such a high one that no one would expect you to be doing anything-), Finn and Jax were built and born to be football players (and were), and Liz had the swag no one expected or ever would from a labeled and well known 'nerd'. She wore the name tag with pride and honor.

Dork.

But I love them anyways. How could I not? They're my family. Since Liam is in the military, I didn't see him often, and ever more so because he's always suddenly stationed somewhere else whenever I made a move to see him. I don't think Bear was avoiding me, but... He was being distant.

And I don't know why. He doesn't know what my extracurricular activities consist of. Okay, maybe he does, but he still gave us little hints. Maybe he just thought it's for my and his own good.

"Kris." Finn's voice jolted me back to the present.

"Look, Finn, this is make it or break it. The Pride is already closing in on our territory. We're not mean tot be run-over. they're making appearances at our hot-spots, the school, -heck!- even our own darn neighborhood. And I don't think it's fair, okay. They need to stick to the Pride Lands."

"Hey, I _know_ you hold nothing against the _Lion King_. You've watched it too many times with me to not." Finn pouted.

"I know. I love the _Lion King_ , but... Why did they have to be the Pride?" I moaned dramatically.

"Because, whether they like it or not, we're the Pack, and they've got to combat everything we do or make it better. It's always one or the other. If you can't be them, beat them. They're just wannabes."

"Why dot hey have to wannabe _us_?" I complained further.

"Hey. Stop being such a Runt and be the Alpha you are." He pepped me.

"I can't be the Alpha without my Omega watching my back and keeping me together." I shot back. "The other put you up to this, huh? Isn't it weird that first I was on one side of the argument and you were on the other, and then our sides dramatically shifted?"

"It is," he consented. "But enough moping around. You're the Alpha, and you have to act like it. Your words is law."

"But maybe I don't _want_ to be Alpha anymore, Finn. What then?" I debated.

"I'll be Alpha and you be the Omega." he compromised. I snorted.

"You leading the pack is almost as funny as you being rational. You'd be all-" I mime holding up a stick. " _"For Narnia!"_ and then you would lead us and we would all fall into a ditch."

"You lack of faith and confidence in me hurts, Kris. But I can't say I'm astounded."

"Oh," I said and I widened my eyes. "Big words, big boy."

"Meow." he said. I rolled my eyes and got off of my bed.

"The thought of you at the head of my Pack is enough motivation for me. Point Brooks." I said sarcastically, and Finn took a sarcastic bow in reaction to my comment.

"Thank you, thank you," he said. I just rolled my eyes and went to go re-brief everyone again and get underway.

Once again. Worst. Mistake. Of. My. Life.

* * *

 **A/N: so, I hoped you liked, and thank you all of you that just read it and gave it a chance. I love you all (OFFICIALLY) and have a great week/end. BYE! (::)**


End file.
